The War Begins
by EricaOppa
Summary: Sam and Bella are living it up together. But for them being together they unknowingly hurt Jacob, Edwardm and Leah. Thus causing a war between supernaturals. And maybe even humans! This is the continuation of My Savior.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

[_This is chapter 14 of My Savior, so if you have to read My Savior to understand this one :D So here is my new story._]

Bella POV

Sam and Me were off in our own world you could say. I learned what it was like to be a wolf girl. To make him a loads of food for one meal. That most of our time was me either watching him sleep or just eating. That i would stay up late at night anxious for his return. That there were other vampires out there. That Edward had gone crazy. He was leaving a trail of undead. It was my fault i know. But I did not care. Sam was still by my side. I made Charlie spend time in La Push as well. I had a conscious. I haven't seen Jacob in a long while, but I did not really notice that. You could say I was a hopeless girl. Sam was all that matter at the moment. I did not know what would happen. But I could have prevented it. I could have prevented the war between Sam's pack and Jacob's and Edward's new clan. That I was the object of it all. But if I had Sam I did not care who died, who got hurt, and what happened.

Sam POV

Bella and I. I like the ring of that. I like coming home. Seeing her slender back as she cooks for me. I love to wrap my arms around her and startle her, kissing her neck. I cherish every moment with her. Maybe I had rushed into things. Maybe I should have waited till Jacob got used to things. Being a wolf. Loosing the girl who had stolen his heart. Loosing himself to the powers of his inner beast. Maybe I should have talked to Edward. Make him understand how I felt. I should have understood him. I just never thought that he we create a new clan. Killing innocent people. Becoming a monster. I never blamed Bella for this. I blamed myself. If I had waited and done this. Maybe I would not have to fight a war that might make me loose Bella. But at the time I did not care. Bella only mattered.

Jacob POV

I sit here alone. Letting my anger, my sadness consume me. These feeling I have no need for are eating me alive. I had recruited some other werewolves to my pack. If I cannot have Bella. Then the hell with the world. I will destroy it. I was not like before. I blame Bella and Sam and Edward for destroying me. But I mostly blame myself. I blame myself for being in love with someone I could never have. That I did not have a strong self control. I would be a part of the war. That surround Her. She no longer held my heart though. I found someone who held the same feelings as me. Who hated both Sam and Bella with a passion. Leah. We will show this world. That we mattered. That we had feelings. And that those two destroyed it.

Edward POV

I watch as Sam and Bella fall for each other. As Jacob and Leah plan to create a war with Sam. That I am a part of as well. I may seem the craziest of them all. But I am not. My thinking has ceased to be filled with Bella, only at times. Now it is filled with creating a better world. With companions who share my understanding. Maybe I am crazy. I watch as my newborn children learn to control themselves. Blood no longer pleases me. It something to fill me and to create. I am a monster. That even Bella will hate so much. Only she can kill me. Only she can put me out of my misery.

**-JasperBellaForever**

**Please Review~  
**


	2. AN, VERY IMPORTANT!

**AN: **I had started the next chapter for this but I realized that I made Bella so deeply in love with Sam due to the imprint.

I would like your input of things. Should I let their love be as crazy and delusional as it is or should i make Bella realize that the only reason she is in love with him is because of the imprint.

That due to that connection that binds them that is all. Which causes her to realize that maybe she was never to in love with him at all.

Please help me out! I made bella's POV very lengthy so I am not sure whether just to post it or not or put one more POV such as Sams.

I am going to post this AN on both My Savior and The War Begins.

My Savior has ended so the next chapter I will be posted on The War Begins! I can post the chapter by tomorrow but i would really like to know your opinions. .

So please review or PM me! Thank you! 3

Much love,

JasperBellaForever


	3. Imprinted Love

Emotions run Wild

Bella POV

I liked the life that I have been living for the past four months. Sam's constant love was all I ever need. Sure most people would find his love suffocating since I spent my time with him but he made me feel the love that made me feel happy and content. There was him and only him. I love his feverishly warm body and the way his body was perfectly shaped too encompass mine. When I would cook meals for him and his brother's he would hug me so tightly that I could feel every contour of his body. I was held by this silver thread. I was selfish over him too. I hated how he had to go on patrols alone or with less amount in his group. I didn't even want him out. I wanted him home and safe with me. I wanted him by my side. But it could not be helped.

I sat on this couch once more waiting for him. My heart racing frantically for him. The longing to be with him was too strong. My face scrunched with frustration. Jacob had created a new pack with younger wolves. I didn't even know till one of Sam's Wolf Brother, Jared, told me. I did not notice he was gone. He claimed territory on the west side of the forest. Though I should feel saddened that this was my fault and careless nature I did not feel it. I had often pestered Sam to not go there. He told me he wouldn't but he was holding something back when he said that. But I didn't care all my thoughts were replace with thoughts of Sam. I was so hopelessly in love with him.

Oh and beautiful dangerous Edward. He was killing innocents. Because of me. Creating undead. Showing me how he was a monster. My fist clenched. I should feel so much grief and self-hate yet there was no room in my heart for that. No room what so ever. For my heart only had Sam. Often at nights, I contemplated alone, if i was losing myself to Sam. To our imprinted love.

But there was no time to contemplate once more for Sam had arrived home. I had to shake away these annoying thoughts away since Sam was here. To be by my side.

I smiled a soft smile that was filled with my ever constant love for him, "Oh, I have missed you." Those words filled with my love and loneliness. He smiled and pulled me into a hard hug. I breathed in his heavy scent. This was all I ever needed. Yet why did I want more. Why was this just not enough for me.

Sam POV

I was so selfish. I prowled the forest with my thoughts crowding my mind. I only thought of Bella and how I had to keep with her by me at all time. My brothers howled in the distance as if thinking this way was only rational. I told Bella that she had to move in with me to be safe. But i just want her by me. So that I could be with her and see her more often. I knew that our love was strong maybe to strong. I knew i was depriving her of having connections with other people. She began to only interact with our pack. She said that was all she needed. She stayed home cooking, cleaning, waiting. For me. I won't lie, I find all these actions endearing and I am secretly pleased that she would do this for me. Only for me. But I didn't want her to be working hard because of me. I wanted to her to relax. But I could not bear to do that. Because when she cooks I like to sneak up behind her and hug her. Feeling her soft, lush body sink into mine. Her scent wafting around me as well as her cooking. The rising blush on her lovely cheeks.

She was just to breathtaking. But I was worried sometimes she would be upset about Jacob, my runaway brother. But she said though she hurt Jacob she didn't care that she cared only for me. Which would cause me to feel guilt. Because she often told me to stay out of Jacob and his pack. I did not tell Bella that his was a danger to ours. That his partner not in love but in combat was my ex girlfriend. My old love. Leah. As Bella was soft and lush, Leah was hard and voluptuous. She walks naked around the forest and when she sees me she beckons me over. I know that she plans for me to deceive Bella. But i won't because if i lost Bella I would die. Yet why could not tell her about Leah. Oh and Jacob. His grief consumed him. He was no longer the Sun that Bella often referred to him as.

Oh and Edward. I could not even start with him. He was worse off then Jacob. Killing people. He made sure to be discrete about it too. I often see him visit the forest only to rush off. But before he did I would see his lifeless eyes. It seemed that the loss of Bella and the revenge that he wanted to pull on us was the only thing keeping him alive.

I wasn't scared. I felt fear for the safety of Bella. I felt guilt because this was all my fault. If I had just took my time maybe there wouldn't be a vampire army going to kill us or a juvenile wolfpack out to kill my pack. My brothers roared in my head. Comforting me in their own ways. I smiled to their thoughts. My patrol was over. And I looked through the window after I morphed back into my human form.

Bella's face was scrunched her hands clenched. I knew what she was thinking about. Then I saw it. Doubt. I was wondering what she was doubting. I rushed in. Taking her in as she was. She was so beautiful. Her voice like music to my ears, "Oh, I have missed you." I smiled to her and pulled her into my arms. I snuggled my face to her hair. It was caressing my cheeks.

I whispered into her hair, "You will not believe how much I have missed you as well." My stomach growled.

"Oh, or do you miss my cooking?" she said teasingly. She looked up, her eyes filled with love and laughter.

"That as well." I said. I cupped her face and took her in for a long kiss. After a while i released myself from her, as soft sigh escaping her lips. I licked my own thinking about her lips. "Delicious."

She blushed and walked to the kitchen. Yes. Very delicious.


End file.
